The present application relates to the interpretation of images, and more particularly to solving issues of image interpretation related to:    Localization: The finding of a specific known object or any object of a specific known category in the image and locating the individual parts of the object. Here, an object may be a shape (such as a company logo), or a natural object such as a car or a face.    Detection: The testing of whether or not an image contains a specific known object or any object of a specific known category.    Categorization: The assigning of category labels to images based on their content.